The Revenge
by coolasticangel
Summary: With a fork in his hand he looked at the poor Mokona Kurogane decided to get revenge from Mokona will he kill Mokona? or does something else will happen? he get revenge? Did he went crazy? rated k  for Kurogane's very evil idea. no pairings


The Revenge

Set in the Outo country

A fresh morning for everyone to sit and eat your breakfast birds are chirping and the wind that is blowing was enough to make the flowers dance in the rising sun

A perfect morning for a certain black-haired man to relax and eat…or was it not?

He was about to take a bite from his food when Mokona snatch-then-eat it. "Damn pork-bun!" he shouted. "Kuro-pi looks weird!" Fay added. "It's Kurogane!" "Hyuuu~" he only replied. "We're home!" a voice greeted. it was the two Syaoran and Sakura but Kurogane doesn't care about them they were nice but the pork-bun and the blond guy was too the two came he went back to his room. Fay was the most annoying person ever after Mokona he stared out the window watching the birds fly freely in the clear sky.

He only realized that it was afternoon when he took a walk and the sun was smiling brightly in the sky. he walked around until he reached a library he went in since the uncountable people were very noisy and he wanted to relax the library was peaceful place no loud sounds but he had no idea why. it was so cold inside he walked around looking through books that were unfamiliar to the tall man.

until he saw her, a girl of beauty with flowing hair reminding him of his princess, Tomoyo an image flashed his mind and gave him a wonderful idea not for Mokona the idea was revenge that image reminded gave him the idea. he went to somewhere place where a good view to relax but quiet so he can think. many ideas flashed his mind while sitting there but none were gonna work

Like killing the little pork-bun but if he killed the pork-bun how could he return home? No... Threaten Mokona that he would eat it no...Mokona wasn't scared of him. He was sitting in a place where you can view the sun setting and see the birds fly in the sky. He was still thinking the scene was rather beautiful and pretty so many people would go there. after a little while the place was crowding because of the spectacular view which made him left the place.

He came to a place in green grass and green trees a place that would capture the picture of his home world. He remembered things Tomoyo does to him. Now a good idea came. He now knows what to do he grinned walking to home thinking what would the ending be and he knows that little thing was just so predictable.

when he got home he acted like nothing happened not to look suspicious especially to the blond guy that guy could sense everything...he could look happy and bubbly smiling for no reason but that guy is so super sensitive to everything around him...he is like the person who will know your darkest secrets if you don't watch your back so he had to act like he just walked around and hide the fact that he will get revenge tonight and the fact that he came up with the excellent plan.

Fay as usual was smiling acting so happy when he's not, does he have any reason to be happy? Kurogane sighed and went to the room whistling he waited for the midnight to come and when it comes he will be doing his revenge plan.

Midnight came the moon shone quietly on the windows and the winds were still there blowing like a mother singing lullaby to her kids Mokona fell asleep quickly and so is Fay.

Mokona was sleeping soundly next to Fay. That's when a grinning ruby-eyed man entered the room in full grace like any ninja would do and quietly like they are wind. he was grinning evilly at the sleeping ball of white with a red gemstone.

With a fork in his hand his grin grew wider as looked at the poor Mokona it was perfect a round of white with red on top it was really perfect his plan working.

Finally he stabbed his fork into…

….

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mokona's cake! Then he ate it until he finished the sweet vanilla cake with a cherry on top which he thought taste awful. He burped so loudly and waked the pork-bun then under the moonlight Mokona saw him.

As soon as Mokona saw him he dropped the fork and grinned.

Mokona stared at him for a long time and then broke out to tears

"My vanilla cake!" it shouted Syaoran and Sakura came running to comfort them.

And so at last in that night even though it was just once he knew then and there he got the revenge that he wanted but Kurogane got one fact wrong and that is someone was watching him

the person watching him was smiling with sapphire blue eyes, he giggled he knew something was up when he was whistling he laughed and went to sleep again he knew what will happen tomorrow because he knew what will happen if you make Mokona cry it'll be like jumping into a very deep pit that you cannot see the ground and tomorrow will be another day

The End

P.S. Kurogane is very evil….


End file.
